


Stestiel Interaction #12

by halewinchester



Series: Stestiel Interactions [12]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halewinchester/pseuds/halewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles introduces Cas to the internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stestiel Interaction #12

**Author's Note:**

> Idea created with my own personal Cas, Stileybug (on tumblr).

“This is not ‘loading’ fast enough,” Cas complained, still unable to use air quotes properly. 

“It’s 4G. Doesn’t get any faster,” Stiles responded.

Cas sighed, his eyebrows pressing together in frustration. 

“What are you doing?” Dean asked, looking at them through his rearview mirror.

“Stiles said the internet would help me discover more locations to find pie for you.”

Dean reached back, snatching the phone away from Cas.

“You on the internet is a bad idea,” Dean decided, turning his focus back to the road.

Stiles scoffed, leaning over the front bench of the Impala. He tried to take back his phone, but Dean kept it away from him.

“I said ‘no’.” He looked at Stiles, hoping his solid stare would make his point.

“Fine. No internet,” Stiles agreed.

Dean returned his phone and he dropped back onto the bench he and Cas shared. He held back his laugh. Dean didn’t know him very well. Stiles tossed his cell over to Cas and he caught it, a quick smile flashing across his lips. Stiles was grinning. All this time and he hadn’t really seen Cas smile. He was like a kid doing something naughty for the first time.

“You’re an idiot,” Derek laughed, knowing full well what Stiles did with swift glance.

“What? Dude! I said, no.” Dean tried to grab the phone again, but Stiles fought him off.

“It’s the internet. Everyone has a right to see it.”

“There are so many lies.”

“It’s the internet. Anyone can post anything,” Stiles went on.

“Cas, put the phone down.”

“People cannot spell tumbler.”

“Cas!”

“And those that use this ‘tumblr’ seem to be constantly unable to spell. Often, they seem unable to form any sort of words. What is jlskdfj?”

“Probably a really excited fan. And good job on those air quotes, buddy.”

“There’s a ‘tag’ for Chuck’s work.”

“Cas, you put that down right now!”

“And a lot of people like you. There’s lots of capital letters. Although, there’s several lies. I’m fairly certain you and Sam have never made love.”

Dean veered off the road so fast that Stiles and Derek were both thrown to the side. 

“They know about me!”

“PUT DOWN THE PHONE!” Dean bellowed, scrambling to shift into park.

“What’s Destiel?”

Dean launched himself over the front bench, the car rolling forward. He tried to grab the phone, but Cas put a hand to his head, keeping the cell just out Dean’s reach. Derek took hold of the steering wheel, keeping them off the road and finding the brake pedal to stop the car from moving any further. Dean grappled with him, trying desperately to stop his friend. 

Cas’s eyes suddenly bulged, his mouth falling slack with a gasp.

Stiles stared at the two of them, utterly confused. 

Dean plucked the phone out of Cas’ stunned hands. Cas stared at Dean’s grip on his arm and Dean instantly removed it. He turned forward, settling back into his seat. Stiles and Derek both stared at Dean, waiting for an explanation, but Dean just pushed Derek’s foot of the brakes and returned to the road.

“So…” Stiles leant forward, glancing between the two newcomers. “Destiel?”

“Nope. We are not talking about that,” Dean said gruffly, never taking his eyes off the road.

“Hey, Dean. Could I have my phone?”

“No.”

Stiles’ face twisted in disappointment, before turning to Cas. He was an easier mark. Stiles leant back against the back seat, smiling.

“Hey, Cas…”

“No.”

Stiles pouted, drumming his fingers on the backs of both benches, when he saw Derek take out his phone. Stiles tried hard to suck in his smile, shifting closer to watch Derek’s screen. Derek cleared his throat, struggling just as much as Stiles to withhold his grin.

“Dean, he’s looking,” Cas realized, his voice soft.

Dean reached for Derek’s phone, but Derek twisted, pinning Dean against his side of the car with his feet. Dean pulled over again and Derek shot out of the car.

“You stop looking right now!” Dean cried, chasing after him.

Stiles got out, watching Derek run around the field. 

“Is this real?” Derek asked. 

“No.”

“Here’s a story of a leather jacket and a trench coat thrown to the ground in a fit of passion. The descriptions seem accurate enough,” Derek teased. “There’s drawings!”

Dean tackled Derek, but he was too busy laughing to care. He threw the phone to Stiles, but Cas caught it. 

“This stops now,” Cas instructed, gaining everyone’s attention. “Or I tell you exactly what people think of the two of you.”

“People don’t—” Stiles began, but Cas’s gaze cut him off. 

He was serious. 

Derek’s smile faded, crawling out from beneath Dean.

“What happens on the internet, stays on the internet,” Dean declared. “Got it?”

Stiles nodded.

“Good.”

Cas put Derek’s phone in Stiles’ hands and returned to his seat. He looked down at the screen, when another phrase stuck out.

“What’s Wincest?”

“Something that definitely didn’t happen.”


End file.
